Ready Or Not
by MichikoMichiyo29
Summary: Two neurotic blondes, an over-protective Teme, a lazy genius, two Hyugas, a weapons obsessed panda, and some crazy chick with pink hair, with a temper shorter than Peter Dinklage, all squeezed together into one rectangular vehicle with one bathroom and limited leg room. This is gonna be one hell of a road trip.


**_Author's Note:_**** Okay people, so this is a really big story that I'm working on, and I just wanted to test it out, y'know, just to see if anyone would read it. So, uh…yeah. And you can also look out for this new SasuNaru Yaoi, dedicated to my other friend for her Birthday. And this one was specifically written for her, and I've spent months on this. Her birthday is on November 11****th****, so you can expect the first chapter up on that morning. So, I hope you enjoy, and if you do, please review. This is just the prologue, and it leaves a whole lot of questions! But I definitely know that this story will be full of adventure, romance, humor and complete and utter crack. Sayonara!**

* * *

**_Pairings:_**

**Sasuke Uchiha (21)/ Sakura Haruno (21)**

**Naruto Uzumaki (21)/ Hinata Hyuga (21)**

**Shikamaru Nara (21) / Ino Yamanaka (21)**

**Neji Hyuga (22)/ TenTen Kaniharo (22)**

* * *

**_Title:_**** Ready Or Not**

**_Author:_**** MichikoMichiyo29**

**_Inspiration:_**** "Ready Or Not" by Bridget Mendler **_(I seriously suggest listening to it while you're reading this...It's an okay song!)_

**_Dedication:_**** To my friend 0X0PaNda HeRo0X0, Happy Belated Birthday (Again)!**

**_Disclaimer:_**** I do not own Naruto, no matter how much I want to.**

* * *

**_Summary:_** **Two neurotic blondes, an over-protective Teme, a lazy genius, two Hyugas, a weapons obsessed panda, and some crazy chick with pink hair, with a temper shorter than Peter Dinklage, all squeezed together into one rectangular vehicle with one bathroom and limited leg room. This is gonna be one hell of a road trip.**

* * *

**Ready Or Not: Prologue**

Sakura Haruno was a brilliant girl.

Sakura Haruno was a beautiful, exotic, vibrant, _brilliant girl_.

With her pastel pink hair (yes, natural) flowing down to the middle of her back, and soulful emerald eyes in her creamy, heart shaped face, she was a beauty at the age of 21, with a healing hand, and a smile full of love, she was young, beautiful, smart and in need of an adventure.

Since she was all that, y'know—a medical genius, an obvious prodigy, pink haired angel, etc, etc; why in the name of _Kami_ was she still here at her parents' house, trying to sell her Dad on the idea of a roadtrip?

Well, as you'll soon come to realize, that's just a part of being Sakura Haruno.

"You're doing _WHAT?_"

"I'm going on a road trip Daddy," groaned Sakura for what seemed like the hundredth time that night.

"What do you mean _you're going on a road trip!?_ With _who?_" cried the tall, thin green-eyed man with the tousled red hair, "And just _when_ did you decide this, young lady? Do you know where you're going? Did you even _ask me for permission?_ **NO!** And what made you—,"

"Dad, _please!_" exclaimed Sakura, "I am _twenty-one years old!_ I'm old enough to drink, drive and do whatever else I damn well _please!_ I moved out when I was _eighteen_ for Kami's sake—,"

"And I still regret allowing that to this very day!" roared Hiroshi Haruno, waving his arms around madly, almost catching his wife in the face, before she ducked agilely out of the way.

"Darling, _calm down!_" exclaimed Akane Haruno, a small, delicate woman with long, silver hair that shone like pure moonlight twisted up into a knot on the back of her neck, and big blue eyes so pale that they nearly matched the creamy skin tone her daughter had inherited from her.

"You're going on a roadtrip, Sakura? Honey you've never been on anything like this before," worried Akane, reaching out and fussing with her daughter's hair and clothes.

"Exactly my point!" butted in Hiroshi, nodding anxiously.

Tsking softly, Akane sent her husband another cowing glare, before turning to her only child, and urging her to continue,

"Go on Sakura, pay no mind to your father, you know how he is; overprotective to the 9th degree!" laughed Akane with a wide smile much like her daughters'.

"Well," continued Sakura hesitantly, "Uh…I guess—,"

"Just who is going on this trip with you, Sakura Haruno!" butted in Hiroshi, withering slightly at the fierce look his tiny wife sent him.

"Hiro-kun! At least let her finish talking—!" Sakura cut her parents' bickering off with a fond laugh.

"No, it's alright Mom, that's actually a good question. It's a bit of a long story, but we have time…and it's not that long…."

* * *

_It was the last day of exams, and two weeks until the official start of summer vacation, signaling the end of their junior year at Konoha College, and everyone was happy._

_Sakura burst out of the classroom and through the back doors of the lecture hall, and sprinted towards a tall cherry blossom tree on a lonely hilltop overlooking the prestigious school, and, nearly squealing in glee, the pink haired girl dove towards the three figures reclining in the shade of the ancient tree, disrupting the calm that had settled over said occupants._

_"IT'S OVER! I'M DONE! NO MORE STUDYING BABY! OH YEAH! UH-HUH! I'M __**DONE!**__" screeched Sakura, clutching an irritated girl with her chocolate brown hair fashioned up into twin buns perched atop her head, and wide hazel eyes, coupled with smooth skin and a lithe, toned body. _

_"Sakura," said the girl patiently, "Get off of me. You are obviously on something, and I suggest you stop smoking it immediately. 'Kay?" _

_Pulling back, Sakura glared at the now-grinning brunette, "Well sor-ry, Miss TenTen Kaniharo, Resident Buzzkill! I was just trying to lighten the mood!" sniffing haughtily, Sakura lowered herself into a comfortable position beside and amused TenTen, and turned her attention towards the other two girls._

_"Sakura!" squealed a leggy girl with long, platinum blonde hair pulled into a tight, high ponytail, with a super long bang covering her right eye, leaving one beautiful turquoise eye visible on her pale, oval face. "Were __**done**__ babe! DONE! One more year to go! And since you're a doctor now, you can get someone to take a look at that GIGANTIC forehead of yours!"_

_Trying—and failing—to hide the grin on her face, Sakura tossed her hair and said back in the snottiest tone she could muster in such a good mood, "Sure Pig. And while I'm at it, I'll find someone to finally help you out with that eating problem, M'kay?"_

_Smirking back at her best friend of the past 16 years, the leggy, model-like blonde smirked and said, "Touché, Forehead. Touché. You always were a tricky little heifer!"_

_A light gasp drew everyone's attention to the dark-haired beauty in the corner next to the mouthy blonde._

_The girl was pale, with skin so light and white, that you could see the thin blue veins in her delicate arms, and you'd think she'd never seen the sun in her life. Her long, midnight hair tumbled in a smooth river to hang gracefully to the ends of her prominent hips, and it seemed to shimmer in the low sunlight, throwing off beautiful purple/blue tones. _

_Her face was framed by long bangs reaching her shoulders, and wide, innocent eyes of the purest silver peeked out shyly, and were infused with the barest hints of lavender and framed by long, thick lashes. Her pale cheeks were flushed with a lively crimson, a sharp comparison to her pale, light skin, and the spots of crimson stood out easily on her high, graceful cheekbones. _

_"I-Ino-chan! What would y-your father say?" she chided softly. _

_"Yeah Ino! What would __**Papa Yamanaka**__ say?" inquired TenTen, laughing._

_With a sly grin, Ino chirped, "Well Hinata, I for one think that Dad would congratulate me on the lack of profanity! Personally, I think I'm getting better!" beamed the blonde girl, sending both Sakura and TenTen into fits of laughter, while Hinata simply shook her head, with an indulgent smile on her face._

_"But wait, how is that a lack of profanity—," began TenTen, only to be ignored._

_"Congratulations I-Ino. That is a great achievement." smiled Hinata._

_"Thanks! Act—," Sakura cut Ino off hurriedly, ignoring the disgruntled looks the taller girl was sending her. _

_"Oh my God, Hina! You barely stuttered! Yay!" TenTen chose this moment to break in,_

_"Yeah, congrats, Hina! But then again, you barely ever stutter anymore, anyway! Well, only around—,"_

_"—__**Narutoooo**__….." Ino and Sakura cooed, scarily in sync. _

_Hinata turned an alarming shade of red, and promptly squeaked, "N-no, you m-must b-b-be m-mistaken, I-I-Naruto—he, w-well, h-he's just a f-friend—,"_

_"Aww, look at her, all blushing and stuff," TenTen snickered._

_At that, Hinata buried her now scarlet face into trembling hands, and let out an embarrassed squeak. TenTen and Ino continued laughing, while Sakura patted Hinata gently on the back, and murmured, "Deep breaths, Hina, deep breaths." _

_"Aww, c'mon Hina, I'm sick of watching you two make lovey-dovey eyes at each other! He obviously loves—,"_

_Ino was cut off by a loud, familiar, obnoxious voice, "HEY GUYS! WERE DONE! MAN, LET'S __**PARTY!**__" _

_There was a grunt, and then a voice said, "Shut up, Dobe."_

_"Whatever, Teme! You're just mad 'cause I don't have a stick cemented up my ass like YOU—,"_

_"Hey guys!" yelled Ino cheerfully, waving at a large group of boys climbing up the hill towards them._

_"HEY INO!" yelled the "Dobe", waving wildly before skipping up the rest of the way, and sprawling in a messy heap at the Hyuga Heiress' feet, making Hinata gasp, and turn a startling shade of scarlet. _

_"Naruto you baka!" cried TenTen, dragging him away from the now trembling Hinata, "If you make Hinata faint again, I'll shave your head!"_

_Naruto had smooth, golden brown tanned skin that was in complete contrast to his messy head of bright sunshine yellow spikes that fell a little past his ears, obviously in desperate need of a trim. _

_Huge, deep ocean blue eyes were offset by a huge, cheerful, sparkling white grin, and slightly rounded cheeks with three peculiar whisker marks stretching out on each cheek, making him look incredibly similar to a mischievous fox kit._

_"I'm so sorry Hinata-chan! I don't mean to make her faint! She just DOES!" cried the blonde exasperatedly, watching the still red-faced Hinata avoid his eyes._

_"Don't worry Naruto," soothed Sakura, shooting glares at Ino and TenTen who both continued to cackle, "It's not you…she's just….shy?"_

_"I know that!" wailed Naruto, throwing his arms around his best girl friend, and whining, "But she keeps fainting! OH MY GOD, DOES HINATA-CHAN HATE ME? OH MY __**GOD**__—"_

_Sakura wrapped her arms around her friend and patted his head, laughing, "Don't worry, I'm sure Hinata doesn't hate you, right Hina-chan?" She called to the red-faced girl, who was attempting to blend her body with the tree._

_Hinata looked up and stammered, "N-n-no, I—of c-c-ourse I d-don't h-hate y-you N-naruto-k-kun." At the sound of her stutters, Hinata dropped her head into her hands, trembling._

_A deep voice sounded, making the group aware of the three others finally making it up the hill._

_"Dobe…why are you hugging Sakura?" growled the "Teme"._

_Naruto growled and yelled, "Because Sakura-chan is my Best-Friend-Who-Is-A-Girl! And I can hug her if I want to TEME!" the blonde stuck his tongue out childishly, before clinging even tighter to an amused Sakura._

_The pink-headed girl turned to look up at the imposing figure looming over her and Naruto with a scowl on her heart shaped face, "Stop being weird, Sasuke Uchiha! He can hug me whenever he wants to!" she growled, tipping her head back to glare at him._

_Sasuke had pale skin, and haughty, aristocratic features, along with high cheekbones, a sharp chin, and a muscular body. He had dark, pools of obsidian for eyes, shapely eyebrows, and ebony hair with long, shoulder length bangs framing his face. The back was spiked up into something resembling a chicken's ass. When the light hit the top of his head, dark, natural navy blue streaks were illuminated. _

_The tall, angry-looking Uchiha scowled back at her, and snapped, "I know that. He just looked a little cozy, if you know what I mean."_

_The unfortunate blonde caught in the crossfire between the infamous Uchiha and Haruno glares carefully untwined his arms from around Sakura's middle, and sidled backwards until he was out of the heat, and into a danger-free-zone._

_"What?" snapped Sakura, standing up to glare at the egotistical Uchiha, though it made little difference; she still barely reached his collarbone. "And just what __**exactly**__ are you implying?"_

_Sasuke scowled, and rolled his eyes, grabbing her arm and pulling her down to sit with him at the base of the tree._

_"Nothing. Forget it." said Sasuke, leaning back, and breathing in the clean air deeply._

_"I think little Sasu-chan was __**jealous**__….." sang Ino, examining her nails nonchalantly. _

_"I was not," snapped the Uchiha, narrowing his eyes at the smug-looking blonde._

_"Yes, you __**were**__—,"_

_"Ino, leave him alone," drawled a tall boy, flopping lazily at Ino's side. "He'll never admit to it, so why bother?" the boy yawned and mumbled, "Troublesome…"_

_Ino rolled her eyes and said, "Everything is troublesome to you, isn't it, Shikamaru?" _

_Shikamaru had tanned skin, a thin face, and lazy, dark brown eyes that were half open. His hair was jet black, and up in a tall, spiky ponytail resembling a pineapple. His ears were pierced with small golden hoops, and he seemed to yawn constantly._

_"It is so hard to believe that you actually have an IQ over 200…" said Naruto, watching said pineapple drift off to sleep in the corner, "I mean, you barely MOVE!" cried the energetic blonde boy._

_The last boy, a tall, thin boy with skin as pale as Hinata's and eyes with the exact same pupil-less silver, only without the lavender hints. His hair was a thick, healthy mahogany brown, that flowed down a little past his waist, and was held back with a leather band wrapped around his forehead._

_The silver-eyed boy settled himself gracefully next to TenTen, and greeted everyone cordially, "Good afternoon minna." He received a chorus of greetings in reply. _

_"Oh yeah, Neji, how were the senior exams? I forgot to ask TenTen." Inquired Sakura. Both Neji and TenTen were seniors this year, and 22 years old, in contrast to the other six who were all in their junior year, at the age of 21._

_"They were fine. Not too challenging, but interesting all the same." was the candid reply from the Hyuga Prodigy._

_"That's good." nodded Sakura. _

_Neji turned to Hinata, "Hinata-sama, how were the exams?"_

_Blushing, Hinata replied, "T-they were fine Neji-nii-san…T-thank you for a-asking. And p-please…don't call me 'Hinata-s-sama'…Hinata-chan is j-j-just f-fine." The pale eyed Hyuga Heiress ducked her head, the spots of scarlet on her cheekbones spreading out to cover both her cheeks fully._

_Neji nodded swiftly, "Ah…yes, Hinata-chan…forgive me…."_

_"It's f-fine…" stuttered Hinata, looking away awkwardly._

_Neji and Hinata were both cousins, and Hyugas, though Neji is from the branch family, while Hinata stems from the main branch, and is actually in line to become head of the clan when her father, the current clan leader, Hiashi, dies. _

_Neji's father was Hiashi's younger twin brother, Hizashi, and he died when Neji was only 6 years old, under mysterious circumstances._

_Though a year apart, Neji and Hinata are close, and she considers him an older brother._

_"So guys," smiled Ino, bouncing, "Were done! Exams are gone!"_

_"So? It's just junior year…" replied TenTen. Ino scowled at her,_

_"Well you and Neji are both seniors. You both will be gone next year! Aren't you excited?"_

_"Actually I'm kinda sad," admitted TenTen, scratching her head, "I'm gonna miss you guys..."_

_This earned a chorus of "We'll miss you too!"'s and "Hn".'s And "Troublesome,"'s and other, similar answers._

_"But guys…" continued Ino, looking uncharacteristically solemn, "Seriously…this is big. Next year we'll all be seniors, and Neji and TenTen will be gone, then we'll all be separated for life and work, and jobs…"_

_At her words, everyone seemed to grow sadder, as if recognizing the truth of them._

_"And I've decided that we have to do something special. Something bg. Something that we'll never forget." Ino looked every one of us in the eye, _

_"I've decided that were all going on a…__**ROADTRIP!**__"_

_The silence following that sentence was long, and heavy with unsaid thoughts. Until it was broken by seven voices,_

_"YAY! ROADTRIP! WERE GONNA HAVE SO MUCH FUN! TEME, TEME—WERE GOING ON A ROAD TRIP! WHOO-HOO!"_

_"A r-r-oad t-trip? But I-Ino, I d-don't t-think my F-father would ap-p-prove…"_

_"And just who agreed to this road trip of yours, Ino?! And I'm leaving college, not DYING! Spare me the sentiments!"_

_"….Lay off the junk food, Pig. I think it's addled your brain…"_

_"…I am a senior…Not a senior-__**citizen**__. I think I will survive without wasting my summer on you, Yamanaka."_

_"…Tch. Roadtrip. As if." _

_"…Troublesome….."_

_"QUIET!" barked Ino, effectively shutting everyone up._

_"Now…_

_Naruto, shut up. Hinata…we'll figure something out, don't worry! TenTen, you insensitive little maggot, ALLOW ME MY SIMPLE PLEASURES! Forehead-girl, you jealous little bitch! You may be my Best Friend, but I will not hesitate to drop kick your ass to Canada! Neji…Well maybe if you didn't TALK LIKE ONE, people wouldn't make that mistake so often! Sasuke, I thought we talked about expressing ourselves? Remember; 'It's okay to have feelings!'….Shikamaru, if you say that goddamn word ONE MORE TIME….._

_I think that's covered everyone!"_

_The blonde girl beamed at the angry faces in front of her. There was immediately another round of yelling,_

_"YOU'RE SO MEAN INO!"_

_"I-Ino-ch-chan, d-did you r-really t-think this o-out?"_

_"…Maggot? O-__**kay**__…."_

_ "Oh, I'M the jealous bitch? AS IF YOU COULD TAKE ME, __**PIG! **__AS IF YOU COULD TAKE ME! Admit it! YOU WANT MY BODY! __**YOU WANT IT!**__"_

_ "Yamanaka…you are testing my patience."_

_"…Hn."_

_"…..Tch…Troublesome woman….."_

_"__**QUIET!**__" roared Ino. There was immediately silence._

_"…Good. Now, as I was saying," continued Ino serenely, either completely disregarding the scared and angry looks she was receiving, or blissfully ignorant, "Guys! Just think about it! Driving across the country and back! Meeting new people! Shopping! Beaches! The fun! The __**freedom!**__" _

_There was a long pause, during which everyone thought about it…Until surprisingly, it was Sasuke who spoke quietly, _

_"…I'm in."_

_Ino beamed, and everyone else watched the normally stoic Uchiha as though he would explode at any minute._

_Then Hinata spoke, never once stuttering, with a rarely seen look of confidence on her pale face, "I'll do it."_

_"Me too!" threw in TenTen with a laugh._

_"…Well, alright…" conceded Sakura with a smile._

_"I'm in too! THIS IS GONNA BE AWESOME!" Naruto yelled, bouncing around in excitement._

_"….I shall accompany Hinata-sama." Added Neji quietly, turning away to hide the small smile curving the edges of his lips._

_All eyes turned to the remaining member of the group who had yet to give an answer._

_"So?" prodded Ino, "Shika? Are you coming or not?"_

_With a long-suffering sigh, Shikamaru dragged his eyelids upwards, and groaned, _

_"…Alright…I suppose I could come….And don't call me that you Troublesome Woman…..Ugh…" and with another groan, the lazy Nara rolled over onto his stomach, and proceeded to fall into a coma-like sleep._

* * *

"…and we decided that we would leave the morning after graduation…" finished Sakura, quietly waiting for her parent's reactions.

There was another pause, before Akane said quietly, "Darling…why—that's just tomorrow morning."

"…I know." replied Sakura, just as demurely.

A loud voice broke the heavy silence,

"You're leaving _tomorrow morning,_ and you're only telling us _now?!_" Hiro nearly screamed, going quite red in the face.

Sakura nodded shortly, but otherwise did not give any reaction to the angry words,

"H—How could you do something like this?! You're only 21! Practically a baby! We let you move out, we let you drive and we let you drink, and suddenly—_wham_. You're all grown up—telling your parents that you're driving across the country with a bunch of kids _the night before you leave! _Are you_ joking? _Are you_ kidding _me?You must be_ crazy—"_

"_Hiroshi!" _shouted Akane, "Will you calm down? You are overreacting! Allow Sakura to say her piece!" the normally mellow and kind woman was fired up and indignant on her daughter's behalf, the sweet, mellow tone of voice replaced a sharp, cutting edge, remarkably similar to that of her darling Sakura's.

Hiroshi fell silent, though both Haruno women could see him stewing in his anger.

Taking a deep, deep breath, and praying for strength, Sakura straightened up to her full height (which admittedly, isn't really that impressive at _all_ and made little difference) and looked her father in the eye, steadily gazing into the emerald pools so similar to her own.

"Dad…I _know_ that you love me, and I _know_ that you care. I'm not refuting that—_I know. _It's just…I'm my own person now! I'm _twenty-one_ for Christ's sake! And for the record, I do all those things because _I want to!_ Not because you _allow_ me to! I'm a grown woman! And I'm going to have to grow up sometime, Dad…you can't keep doing this! I'm going to have to go out there and learn and experience new things!

And I'm leaving tomorrow morning Dad, whether you like it or not. I came here to tell you I was leaving because I _care_, and because I didn't want you to worry. And this is my decision. You _cannot change it_ for me.

I love you Daddy, but I'm my own person now, and I need to live. Okay? _I need to live_."

There was a tense moment, before Hiroshi watched her with deep emerald eyes, darkened with some emotion that she couldn't decipher, strange on her father's normally expressive face. The beanpole sighed, running a long-fingered hand through messy silver hair and he smiled,

"I—I…You're right…You're right…" murmured Hiroshi, nodding and smiling ruefully, "I'm sorry honey…I just…I—you're my little baby girl. My _angel_…and I…I guess it's hard to see you growing up like this…"

At that, Sakura crumbled, stepping into her father's arms, eyes filling with tears,

"Aww…Dad…I—,"

"No," Hiroshi cut his daughter off, looking down at her with a proud look on his young face, "You're right Sakura…I was smothering you…And you need some space. Go on this thing with your friends. Have fun. Be…be young, okay? But make sure that you call, alright?"

Wiping her tears away, Sakura returned the wide smile her Dad was giving her, before turning to her smiling mother, who took Sakura into her thin arms, ignoring the fact that Sakura was nearly an inch taller than her,

"Oh my baby girl…my baby…you have fun on your trip, okay? Tell your friends I say hi, and be safe, got it?"

"Got it." confirmed Sakura, beaming at her cheerful mom. "I'll miss you guys." Sakura was pulled into another hug, with both her parent's this time.

"Be safe honey…" breathed Hiroshi, squeezing her tightly once more, before stepping back with his wife, and tangling his fingers with her small, pale hands.

Sniffling a little, Sakura gave them one last smile, and then turned on her heel, and left the comfort of the large house she had grown up in, striding down the stairs of the front porch.

Looking back, Sakura hesitated, hovering over the last stair that would take her down the dark driveway, and into her blue 2010 Ford Fiesta.

There was a shift in the big window to the left, and the medical prodigy looked over, a soft smile forming on her face at the sight of her parent's wrapped in each other's arms, waving at her.

There was another pause, and then Hiroshi mouthed, "Go on." And waving towards the car she'd gotten two and a half years ago for her 19th birthday, the redheaded beanpole gave one last soft smile, before he reached down and scooped his tiny wife into his arms, and the heavy curtains swooped shut.

A breathy laugh fell from Sakura's lips, and she smiled at the windows, shaking her head at her parents' antics.

And it was with a bounce in her step, a light heart and a sweet smile, that Sakura got into her car and drove home to her airy apartment to start packing for the trip, all the while gleefully anticipating the inevitable adventures that were sure to befall them on what was to be the most important trip of her life.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_**Okay, so once again, this is only the prologue! The real action starts next chapter! If you review of course! Miki-OUT**!


End file.
